Melody Poppy Mello
Melody Poppy Mello is the main protagonist of the Melody Street franchise, She is the Daughter of Polka Pete, and twin sister of Tempo. She is the princess of Melody Street, USA and the leader of The Bubblegum Trio. Personality Melody is a joyful, outgoing, bittersweet, funny, and cute Taffy Toon hybrid. She is a comic relief taffy toon girl who's born with four marks on her face due to that she's born as a Taffy Toon character. She loves Music, Art, Games, Cartoons, and Acting. Appearance * Hairstyle: Long * Hair color: Brunette * Clothing: Magenta sweatshirt with a heart on it, Blue shorts, Magenta and yellow striped stockings, red "Strong Bad like" strapped shoes * Face: Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black eyes (Optional) Marks * Magenta Heart (Face) * Yellow Star (Face) * Cyan Lightning (Face) * Black Skull (Face) * Smiling Heart (Melody's Hoodie and Chest) Japanese Name メロディー ポピー メロ (merodii popii mero) Character Song Melody Circus by Savant Wand Type * Melodious Wand Weapons * Melodious Mallet * Melodious Lazer * Melodious Blade Forms * Heart Melody * Star Melody * Electric Melody * Shadow Melody * Spectrum Melody Phrases Catchphrase: * Melodious! Transforming: * Melodious Transformation! * Spectrum Melody Style! Disguising: * Melody Disguise Into (Insert Character/Actor/Music Artist Here)! Wand Activate: * Activate Melodious Wand! 'Spell:' * Melodias Melodees Melodious! Super Spell: * Spectrum Melody Shine! Fun Facts * She's Pansexual and Bigender (Due to the reason that she has the ability to morph like Amethyst from Steven Universe, she also can change into male characters/actors/music artists) * She appears to be the unofficial Magical Girl due to parodying some characters like Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons), Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi), Rainbow Brite, and Strawberry Shortcake * She's 16 years old * She has 4 powers based on CMYK colors: Lightning for Cyan, Heart for Magenta, Star for Yellow, and Dark for Black. * She bares a resemblance of YouTube Star Kizuna Ai, Mabel from Gravity Falls, and even her creator, Macey Mello * Her eyes bare a resemblance to those of the Powerpuff girls * Her favorite foods are Pop Tarts, Peanut Butter (mostly crunchy), Taffies, and Cotton Candies * She owns a Kano Computer Kit Touch * Two pictures of Macey Mello's Melody and The Brother Chaps' Homestar Runner and Strong Bad are seen in the Wiki and Macey Mello's Instagram and Facebook due to that Melody Street inspired Homestar Runner itself * The main protagonist of the same name from the game, Melody's Escape inspired the character herself First Appearance * When she was originally the 1930s/Rubber Hose version of her creator (See her gallery below)! Draw her in your style! Scratch Link Here! Melody in your style.png|Template Origin Once Upon a Time....Melody and Tempo were born from their gumball eggs as candy styled humanoid toon twins with power gems on them and were raised by a polka loving man and a former female dancer in a a town called Polkaville, USA. 12 years later... just after their 13th birthday and their Father's retirement from being a king of Polkaville, their family moved to a run-down unnamed street as they all met a gemstone humanoid named Oriana Opal and a pink haired anime-looking teenage girl named Himeko Sabaki. They knew that Oriana comes from Jewel Planet, far away from the solar sytem and Himeko Sabaki lived in Tokyoville, Japan (because of the fact the Anime are also cartoons). The girls told Melody and Tempo that they are street's only hope is by recreating it. They both turned Polkaville into a rhythmic street called Melody Street as she invites many lonely new friends they met to join in and move on and befriended Hime-Chan and Opal. Gallery coollogo_com-1011696.png|Melody's Logo Melody's Inspirations.png|Melody's Inspirations: Unikitty (©️ LEGO), Babs Bunny (©️ Warner Bros), Doremi Harukaze (©️ Toei Animation), Rainbow Brite (©️ Hallmark), Strawberry Shortcake (©️ American Greetings), Kizuna Ai (©️ Morikura En), Mabel Pines (©️ Disney), The Powerpuff Girls (©️ Cartoon Network), and Strong Bad (©️ The Brothers Chap) (Meme: TXToonGuy1037)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 31870599_10211265109452443_668912727963467776_o.jpg|The TRUE first drawing of Melody Mello Melody Traditional Art.jpg|Melody drawn and colored using Crayola Silly Scents Melody and Homestar Runner.jpg|Melody and her friend, Homestar Runner (© The Brothers Chap) Melody and Strong Bad.jpg|Melody and her friend, Strong Bad (© The Brothers Chap) 45400829_10212384988528720_2982041543604436992_n.jpg|Melody in Pajamas Melody and Tempo color lined.png|Melody with Tempo with colored lines 45646455_10212410915136869_3478885950270996480_n.jpg|Melody with her signature curl turned into a question mark, meaning she's questioned or confused 45705375_10212412074325848_9109084640735395840_n.jpg|Old-Timey Melody (1930s/Rubber Hose styled Melody) 45937818_10212418417684428_2914622969512722432_n.jpg|20X6 Melody 45782367_10212423707856679_1753708436278738944_n.jpg|Storybook Melody (Which she is slightly different from the original) Powered by the Cheat Melody.png|Melody Powered By The Cheat which proves Magenta is one of Melody's signature color besides Cyan, Yellow, and Black 46165989_10212429740247485_9021201664169738240_n.jpg|Melody in Xeriouxly Forxe as M.LO.D. 46089448_10212433293856323_1643144605006299136_n.jpg|Melody in the style of The Homestar Runner Mysfit-Steries 46170030_10212441219734465_6925307088860086272_n.jpg|Melody when she is just a baby (Based on Homestar Runner's Middle School) 46458590_10212452004804085_2798658392959221760_n.jpg|Melody as a Free Petry Dish, USA Cell 46456104_10212452004684082_7448711182443085824_n.jpg|Melody as Character 13 from Yonder Website, Her spice is a doll Melody Homestar Runner Style.png|Melody in many Homestar Runner Styles (© The Brothers Chap) (Meme: ZootyCutie)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/zootycutie/art/HsR-Meme-Character-Style-Meme-746079227 46510898_10212476169688192_5603330298478592_o.jpg|Melody with Strong Bad and Max mourning TellTale Games' bankruptcy (© The Brothers Chap) (© Steve Purcell) Test Image.png|Melody drawn with Paint3D Test Image2.png|Melody in poorly MSpaint drawing 47073674_10212541152152713_8240032217804308480_o.jpg|Melody with rabbit parts along with Ariana Grande (In her Dangerous outfit) and Max from Sam and Max (© Steve Purcell) IMG_0648.JPG|Melody with a deadmau5 hoodie and a mau5head as deadm370d1 (Pronounced deadmelody and formerly was going to be called deadmelody5) (© deadmau5) Pegboard Nerdoly.png|Melody as a Pegboard Nerd (Made with Paint.NET and Aesprite) (©️ Pegboard Nerds) Melody Looking Up Vector.png|A Vector of Melody looking up Melodyposting.png|A Drakeposting meme parody that features a reason why Melody's theme color REALLY isn't Pink 57183840 10213344867605097 511416779730321408 n.jpg|Melody wearing a heart-shaped glasses and a mouth mask MelodyU.png|Melody as Jack Ü (©️ Jack Ü) Melody vs. Vario.png|Melody and Vario (© Savant) about to hit a surprise box (But with a music note on it) 190624kisekae.png|The Twins, Hime-Chan, and Opal in Kisekae (SFW)|link=http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html Fanart (Credit goes to everyone else) 45517843 318481622307637 6982482638868966791 n.jpg|by gamerguyz347 Category:Female Category:Toon Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:Gamers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Pansexual Category:Bigender Category:T.N.T. Members